Not so real reality
by midnightfruit
Summary: Sam and Dean were having an argument about the importance of a pie's aerodynamics, and if pie even had aerodynamics, when the window to their hotel room shattered and a grown man flew in through it, not very gracefully, Dean noted. Comment so I know to upload the next chapter so i know i'm not wasting anyones time X3
1. Chapter 1

So, I obviously don't own the avengers and supernatural and blah blah blah you know how it is. (contains Semi crazy Cas from season 7 )

Sam and Dean were having an argument about the importance of a pie's aerodynamics, and if pie even _had_ aerodynamics, when the window to their hotel room shattered and a grown man flew in through it, not very gracefully, Dean noted, He was lying on the ground in a weird suit, Dean was observing him, he noticed the man had a big metal like suit read and...gold? Orange? Dean didn't know, then again, Dean didn't know a lot of things, although he'd never admit that to Sam. Before Dean could grab his gun Sam nearly combusted.  
"Oh, My, God. He cant be...?"

Dean gave him a weird look.

"What The hell are you-

Dean was cut off by the man after he had stood up, he observed the area.

"Well, Since when has there been a hotel room on the other side of my bedroom window?"

Sam noticed him actually think about his question.

He sighed.

"Since never."

He looked at Dean and Sam.

"Where am I?"

Dean gave Sam a look as if to say, 'Did he really just fucking ask me that?' Then looked at the man.

"Allentown Pennsylvania."

The man got a pissed off look on his face.

"_Dammit Loki_!"

Sam couldn't hold it in anymore.

"_Oh my god! You ARE Iron Man! You're REAL_!"

Tony was taken aback.

"Why _wouldn't_ I be real?"

Dean looked at Sam and realization of who this man was hit Dean's face.

"_Oh! You're that guy from the comic books Sam was obsessed with when we were younger_!"

This got Dean a bitch-face in his direction. Suddenly Sam realized what they were looking at, he remembered his and Dean's little trip to the Alternate universe a year or two ago, and how they were thrown though a window to get there.

"Tony, I think I know what happened..."

* * *

Tony sat there for a moment.

"So, how do I get back?"

Dean shrugged.

"We have our buddy Cas working on it.:

Sam was gawking at Tony. Dean cut in.

"Well someone has a man crush."

Dean smirked, Sam gave him one of his ever so famous Bitch-faces.

"_It's not a crush! And at least I don't have a miserably outdated car_!"

Dean, mid drink, set his beer down.

"Outdated?"

He stood up and made a slow advance on Sam. Sam swallowed. Shit just got real. Tony looked up at them from the table.

"In this corner! Dean Winchester One hundred!-Dean put his hand on tony's chest.

"Will you excuse us a second?"

Tony could tell it was more a command than a suggestion so he left the room. But if there's on thing you don't' do, it's tell Tony Stark what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two FEATURING CASTIEL!**

It's kinda short, sorry.

Dean tackled Sam to the ground.

"**Take it back**!"

Sam, Still rolling on the floor with his brother replied.

"**Take back what **_**you**_** said**!"

Dean punched Sam in the gut.

"**Never!**"

Sam glared at him.

"**Well then I guess someone still has a miserably outdated car**!"

Outside they heard a car start. Dean jumped up.

"**Nononononononono!**"

Dean got out the door just in time to see Tony driving in _his_ car, waving _his _wallet at him smiling like a two year old. Sam laughed.

"Didn't I _tell _you not to tell him what to do?"

Dean ran inside the hotel room.

"Well at least when he gets back I get to enforce that new rule I made a few months ago."

Dean smirked. Sam, still smiling, tilted his head. Dean smiled more.

"Steal my baby, you get punched."

Tony walked into the dirty hotel room to a punch in the face and a very unhappy hunter.

"Oh, we must not have told you, I have a rule about my car. You steal my baby, You get punched."

Tony felt blood running out his nose.

"Okay, I think I deserved that, but, I think I got you two to stop fighting right?"

Sam walked in just to late.

"**Dammit Dean! What the hell!?**"

Tony raised a hand to stop Sam.

"No, I deserved th-

They all stopped and noticed Cas, Had he been standing there the whole time?

"I though I told you a few weeks ago. I don't like conflict."  
Cas had a confused look on his face. Like he couldnt understand why anyone would go against something he said. Dean looked around the room for help, but just ended up with a bitchface and a smirk.

"Look, Cas. We wern't figh- having 'conflict' we were...settling our differeces."

Cas just looked more confused.

"With violence, how is violence not a conflict?"

Dean started to talk again but was cut off by Tony holding up a hand. Tony wrapped an arm around Cas's neck and pulled him in next to him. Cas smiled. He did enjoy hugs. And this was close enough to a hug. Tony Pointed and placed a finger at Cas's chest.

"You know Cas, most people, or angels, in your possision, would be really angry and spitefull, but not you. So-  
Tony let go of cas.

"Have you found an answer to my problem yet?"

Cas smiled again.

"Yes, but it's very risky."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean glanced at Cas quickly.

"What exactly is _at_ risk here?"

Cas looked down.

"You and Sam's existance."

Dean crossed his arms.

"Wait, so you're saying if we do this wrong, me and Sam won't exist anymore?"

Cas sighed, he even looked kind of scared.

"Yes."

Sam rolled his eye's and plopped down on the couch with a loud 'Thunk'

"Great."

Cas looked up and smiled at them.

"Okay, lets do this."

Sam gawked at him.

"So, you're just gunna risk it?"

Tony leaned against the wall.

"Well I have to get home somehow, S.H.I.E.L.D. Is probably falling apart withough me there."

Dean glared at Tony.

"So, you just wanna risk our lives to get back home!?"

Sam grabbed Deans arm.

"Look, we've done riskier."

Dean sighed.

"Fine."

Cas grinned and pulled a bottle of who knows what's blood out of the air and opened it. Cas Looked up.

"Last chance to object."

Dean looked at him and sighed.

"Just get on with it before my common sense kicks in."  
Cas began to finger paint a simbal with the blood onto the window. Cas grinned.k

"I'm pretty sure I did it right..."

Sam sighed.

"Right, and if you didn't..."

Sam's voice trailed off. Cas put his hands on his hips.

"Okay, Tony, jump through the window-

"**Okay!**"

Tony cut him off and began to run.

"**But make sure you hit it in the cente**-"

The glass shattered. There was a flash. And Sam, Dean, and Tony all stood up. Dean looked around. And sighed.

"Fuck."


	4. Dammit Tony

Sorry for such a short chapter you guys DX

Bruce smiled at Sam, not many people were ever _happy_ to see him, usually just scarred or judgmental. Thor looked Confused and in hid deep booming voice he commented.

"I do not understand. Where were you man of iron? And who are these companions of yours? Midgaurdians?"

Sam let out a nervous giddy giggle. Thor was just as imagined him to be. Dean got up.

"Thanks a fucking lot Tony!"

Dean glared at him. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm home, and that was the mission right?"

Dean gave Tony a glare that could kill, and he advanced on him.

"_Yeah! We helped you home, now you gotta help us home!"_

Before Dean could get a swing on Tony, The blond stepped in, Dean remembered Sam calling him Steve or something. Steve put a hand on Dean's chest.

"Listen soldier-

Dean pushed his hand away hard.

"_ .Not. . I may have been raised like a soldier and treated like a soldier but I'm not a soldier, my brothers not a sol-_

Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, it's okay. Calm down, We'll find a way back. We did last time."

Dean sighed. Everyone and everything went dead silent when a tall and dark figure with an eye patch walked in the room.

"Will somebody tell me what the HELL is going on here?"


End file.
